An unforgettable Memory
by MiaRose03
Summary: Annabelle thought she would never get over her crush.. What happens when she meets Jason? Rated T just in case :)
1. chapter 1

**_This is an original fiction Story, I will be uploading and posting further chapters every few days :)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own all of the characters :)_**

 ** _Enjoy~_**

 ** _Annabelle PoV_**

 _This is going to be a long week..' I thought as I was packing my suitcase._

 _Let's start from the top, my name is Annabelle Caster and I am 13 years old. Right now, I am packing for our trip to the mountains with my class. The thing I am not excited about? Well, another class is coming. Our parallel one from school. I know the girls, but the guys.. Ugh.. they are just a mess._

 _Little did I know that things would change quite quickly.._

 _'Oh crap!' I thought as I looked at the clock: 8 am!? I was supposed to finish packing and be at school by 9!_

 _We're going to have to go on a 5 hour trip before we reach the place. I hate bus rides, I don't usually get sick but they turn out pretty boring.._

 _I was walking down the path as I stepped out of the tram. Suddenly, I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I jumped. 'Grace! You scared the hell out of me!', I shrieked turning around to face my best friend. She had long, black hair that curled slightly and I was a few inches taller. However I had light brown, wavy hair._

 _We chatted going towards the school: 'Sooo.. aren't you excited to see him..?', she asked with a crazy grin._

 _'You are never going to stop, are you?', I frowned. I regretted telling her about my crush in the first place, of course I was aware I had no chances with him, but she refused to stop teasing me about it. When we'd go home together she'd scream: 'OMG He's there!', and make me want to fall straight through the ground._

 _The bus ride wasn't as bad, we listened to music and prank called some people on the way. They turned on movies that nobody actually watched because it was to loud to hear a word. Everyone was buzzing about the trip. It was Sunday morning and we arrived there by around 4 in the afternoon. We took a stop and I bought Grace and I some candy to add to our stash. We always kept a candy stash to munch on in the middle of the night just in case. Last year, we watched movies until 3 am eating candy until we got caught by a teacher._

 _Once we arrived at the hotel, we went straight up to our rooms. We were very lucky because we were the only ones with a room for two. We unpacked and I fell onto my bed groaning. 'Do you think we're the only ones that cannot ski..?', I asked her, 'Possibly..', she said whining. Then we heard a call: ' Down to dinner, y'all!', that could only have been our History teacher, Prof. Magby. He was the nicest out of the teachers we had and everyone loved him, that is why we were glad he'd tagged along to the trip._

 _After dinner, I went up to my room to prepare for tomorrow's burden of skiing. Honestly? I was NOT excited. Unlike Gracie._

 _Just when we were about to snuggle in for a movie night, we heard screaming outside. We walked out and a girl came running up to me. It took a bit to recognize it was Emily because her hair was in her face: 'What is that all about..?', Gracie asked in an annoyed tone._

 _Suddenly, I saw a guy staring at me, I was feeling a little awkward as that was the first time I'd seen him, but he seemed to look straight into my eyes._

 _'Hey.. uhh', he stuttered coming up to me_

 _'Could I have your number..?' He asked with confidence_

 _'I barely know you', I answered and marched back into my room, completely shocked._


	2. The Murderer

**Hello Again!**

 **Mia here,**

 **I'm posting the second chapter sooner then I thought.**

 **Anyways, get some popcorn, sit back and read :)**

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to me, but the storyline is partially from a book my friend read and partially from our lives.**

 **Feel free to PM me some suggestions :D**

 **Enjoy~**

A few seconds later, two girls stormed into mine and Gracie's room. I figured by their voices that they were Anna and Julie. 'Yes?', Gracie and I asked in unison

'We're having an announcement downstairs, come on down. It won't be long', they said.

We shared a look of confusion and went down. Around 3 tables were about 60 students, we weren't exactly popular so we weren't sure where to sit. We found an empty spot by the first table to the left and sat there. Then, 3 guys went onto one of the tables and shouted to get the others' attention:'Listen up!', Prof. Magby yelled and we quieted down slowly.

I had learned that the name of the guy asking for my phone number earlier was Matt and that he was a player. I noticed him looking at me and turned away quickly before I could meet his gaze.

Suddenly, the boys in the front started speaking, a guy named Connor started: 'We will be playing a game throughout the week, called the Murderer.', there were some murmurs, gasps and frowns through the crowd before Prof. Magby quieted them down again: 'There will be 5 Murderers and the rest will be victims, the murders have to get the victims alone and 'kill' them. By that, we mean saying: 'Your dead'', this time, all I heard from the crowd were frowns. 'If a victim thinks they know who one of the murderers is, they tell the game host, meaning me, and if you've guessed correctly, the murderer dies. If not, you die.', he finished in a low voice.

Afterwards, we were given papers saying what we were, of course, I was a victim. Gracie apparently, was a victim aswell. When I was walking back to my room, something caught my attention, or someone. A guy, with dark blonde hair, sparkling green eyes and lightly tanned skin was walking up the stairs. I must've been staring because he turned towards me and gave me a light smile. I blushed furiously and turned away. Then Gracie tugged me by the arm and whispered: ' Well someone's got a crush..', I just ignored her and stomped towards my room.

As I was laying in bed, I was wondering who the guy was, he looked gorgeous and his smile was startling..

'What are you thinking, Belle!?', I thought and mentally slapped myself. I was quite tired, so Gracie and I watched another movie and went to sleep. Maybe this week wouldn't be as bad as I'd imagined..


	3. The murderer strikes again

**Hello :3**

 **I'm hoping to get at least a few reviews after publishing this chapter. So please, if you guys aren't too busy leave at least a word in your review. Thank you, and on with the story~**

 **Disclaimer: I own the characters and partially the storyline.**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock buzzing. I stood up groaning and shaking Gracie awake. I went into the bathroom to do my hair and by the time I was out Gracie was halfway dressed, just needing to finish her hair and makeup. I didn't bother putting make up on because it would take me too long, so I just threw on my ski leggings and shirt and marched down to breakfast.

Afterwards, I got my ski's and boots from the 'attic' of the house and walked out of the building, trying hard not to drop everything and fall flat on my face.

We went on a low hill as we had almost never ski'd before. The first time I tried to go down I almost crashed into a wooden house down below. 'Way to start the day..', I thought. After a few annoying hours of practice it was finally time to go back up for lunch. I'm assuming it was around 1 p.m because I still wasn't hungry. Afterwards, we'd have a few hours free time until we'd have to go skiing again.

I went inside and took off my ski-gear as fast as possible letting out a deep sigh. It felt like I was flying after I took all of that weight off of me. I waited for Gracie and we went together into the dining hall. After lunch, when I was about to walk back to my room I felt a light tap on my shoulder once again: I turned and almost jumped from surprise. It was the guy I had seen on the staircase yesterday. 'Jason', he said holding out his hand for me to shake it. 'Annabelle', I responded. I saw Gracie making kiss faces and winking st me before turning around and walking off up the stairs. 'Nice meeting you', he said giving me a dazzling smile. I blushed and stuttered:'You t-too..', I was about to walk off when I heard him speak once again: ' Hey.. Annabelle?', 'Yeah?', I said turning around,

'Can I at least get your number..?', I looked at him awkwardly, right before I was just about to say something he spoke up: 'I know we've just met and all.. it's just that I might not see you often, so we could get to know each other', I nodded, unsure what to say and got a piece of paper and pen out of my pockets, I scribbled my phone number on it and handed it to him, 'See you later!', I said giving him the sweetest smile I could.

I wentinto my room with a crazy smile on my face, then that smile disappeared, as soon as Gracie started questioning me for the rest of our free time.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, in the evening we should have a 'Quiz Night', and the winning team would get a prize at the end of the week. Gracie and I struggled to clean our room before we went off down to the disco room where the activities for the week would be held. Suddenly, someone burst into our room. Frankly, a girl I've never talked to much: 'Guys, come see!', before we could ask what was going on she stormed out of our room. We shrugged and followed. Outside, was a list with people who are 'dead' on it. There were quite a few, including 3 murderers. We went back inside of our rooms so that we wouldn't get killed inside the crowd and headed for the disco room. There, we sat in a circle while they set up the groups, there were 8, with about 8 students in each group. Guess who I got paired up with? Izzie and Leyla, one of my close friends, a few others I didn't know, and then Jason and Matt! This was going to be interesting..

Jason and I sat together, we laughed through a few rounds and so far, we were doing good! We were second on the leaderboard. I got a few questions correct, while he got one or two. We ended up winning while everyone groaned of frustration. We gave eachother hugs and high five's and walked out of the room as a group. I was about to wait for Gracie when I turned back and saw Jason arguing with Julie about something, she was clearly upset. Leyla had been behind me at the time and I heard her say: 'Phew.. Girlfriend trouble..', my heart sank. He had a girlfriend? I almost ran upstairs stumbling a few times. I felt tears at the corners of my eyes, but why? I barely knew him but it felt like ages.. _I guess I'm just exhausted after the day.._ I thought and went to sleep.

The next day was similar to today, we had breakfast, went skiing and would have a movie night today after dinner. After having lunch, Gracie and I went upstairs and took showers before going skiing again. I had learnt quite a bit in the past few days, so had she.

After free time, Gracie had already packed and was going downstairs. I agreed on meeting her there and stayed behind, calling my brother: 'Alright, try to not burn down the house while I'm away!', I said quickly before hanging up. I walked out of the room and was surprised to see Jason walking before the staircase. The halls were empty and we were the only ones still upstairs. Just as I was about to walk past, I remembered about the game. I turned away to try to go back to my room before it was too late, but was spotted by him.

'Oh hey, Annabelle', he said smiling at me. I turned around, still a little dazed about what had happened yesterday. 'Hey..', I said quietly. Suddenly, he walked up to me and pinned me to the wall, saying: 'You're dead' and grinning like crazy. For a moment, I was staring into his startling green eyes before something I can't explain happened..

He kissed me softly on the lips still pinning me to the wall, I was shocked and for a moment, I just looked at him not realizing what had happened. I kissed him back, before understanding what I had done. Once we pulled apart, I ran off dazzled by what had happened, saying: 'I've got to go..', it seemed he wanted to say something, but I cut him off before running through the door separating the staircase from the hall with our rooms. I figured I'd tell Gracie about it, but after skiing.. Not right now...


End file.
